


A Day to Remember

by Straykisses



Series: Pure Ass Fluff [13]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Actually fluff from me for once, Birthday, Boys in Skirts, Changbin is a sweet boyfriend, Cute, Felix wears a skirt and crop toP, First Kiss, Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY VEE, Kisses, M/M, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straykisses/pseuds/Straykisses
Summary: Felix smiled and said “Shut up”, before pulling his boyfriend back in for another kiss.The clock hit 10:17pm, when Felix’s birthday, became a day to remember.





	A Day to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chanissleepy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanissleepy/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY VEE. This is my birthday present for my precious Vee. Please note i do not have romantic feelings for her i just really love her and she is my everything. 
> 
> Vee i hope this is up to your standards. I made a bunch of tiny little jokes in here and references n shit. I hope u like it. You really mean the world to me and i love u so much you don’t understand. I know we clown eachother a lot but serious you do mean a lot to me and i don’t know what i would do without you. 
> 
> Imma end this rn before it gets too sappy. I’ll continue it in the end notes so u guys can get to the story already. PLEASE ENJOY ALL OF YOU!

It’s finally Felix’s birthday. Changbin has been planning for this day for weeks. He’s picked out a present, planned the entire day, and been waiting for today to finally come. 

Changbin and Felix have been dating for almost a few months now. They annoy the shit out of eachother almost all the time, but they still love eachother to death even when “loving eachother to death” also means that they’d happily strangle eachother to said death. 

Its still a surprise to Changbin how they actually met. 

They’re both authors of GOT7 fan fiction, but who knew Changbin’s single comment on Felix’s story called “Tumblr” would have lead them to becoming so close. 

Later on after that, Changbin posted a fic called “Gone in a Heartbeat,” which Felix ended up commenting on and asking permission to write a sequel. Eventually, they agreed to write their own version of a sequel of the story for eachother. Changbin finished his about a month later, but even after months and months of waiting... Felix never wrote his. *cough cough* 

They still stayed friends regardless, and even ended up trading social media, which may have lead to many... many... very interesting conversations. Changbin is pretty sure one day he is going to smack Felix in his no no square so hard it’ll go flying out of his skull. Yes... You think Changbin is the weird one... Felix is the hella freak, Mr. Tentacle loving weirdo. 

bUT EVEN SO, Changbin surprising puts up with his shit. It’s a hard task, but one Changbin takes graciously (surprisingly). 

He puts on his favorite outfit. His new gray jeans with rips up the thighs, and his white shirt, stained with what looks like black paint rolled onto it, and his new black and white windbreaker with a skull on the chest, and on the back. 

He looked hot. Those nice skinny jeans really accented his thighs, and his shirt was low cut which showed off his sharp collarbone. He left his apartment proud of his outfit, giving himself one nice smack on the ass, then leaving to pick up Felix. 

 

He got to the boy’s house in about 10minutes. The younger still lived with his parents, still only being fresh out of high school. 

Changbin knocked on the large white wooden door. His house was like a medieval castle. Gray and olden looking. 

Felix opened up the door looking like the most beautiful boy in the world. 

In front of him, stood a blonde boy just a few centimeters taller than him. He was wearing his favorite cross earring and a black and white crop top, revealing the boy’s midsection. The milky white skin so smooth in the sunlight. He also was wearing a skirt that reached his mid thigh, and fishnets that hugged his freshly shaven legs. 

“Wow,” Changbin said. “You look... beautiful.” 

Felix blushed at the compliment, shyly tucking his hair behind his ear. “Thank you Binnie.” 

Changbin felt his heart flip at the nickname. “Are you ready to go baby?” Both of their cheeks turned even redder, as Changbin held out his arm for Felix to wrap around. “I have this whole day planned out. Today it’s just me and you. I’m going to make this the most memorable birthday ever.” He kissed the boy’s nose, causing the younger to giggle at the touch, and then leading him to the car. 

 

“So what did you have planned in mind today?” Felix questioned. He sat cross legged in the passenger seat. He kept a hand on Changbin’s who’s rested on the boy’s inner thigh. 

“First, i was thinking we could go to the mall?” He said shyly. “I know you haven’t gone shopping in a while, so i want to bring you. You can pick out whatever you want. I’ll pay for it all.” 

“Binnie,” he sang out flustered, “you don’t have to do that for me.” 

Changbin raises Felix’s hand to his lips, as they waited at a red light. “Let me do this for you baby.” His gaze into Felix’s eyes were so warm the younger felt himself increase a few degrees in temperature. Changbin gently squeezed his hand and drove them the rest of the way to the mall. 

 

Felix ran around from store to store, trying on different clothes, and asking for Changbin’s opinions on them. The entire time is was just a chorus of “Ohhh i love this!”, “Changbin does this look good on me!”, “Oh my god this is so cute!” 

Changbin made sure to buy Felix everything he wanted. And when they left, Changbin held all the bags in his hands, so the younger didn’t have to. 

Felix even tried to fight him a few times to let him hold a few of then, so Changbin didn’t have to hold everything, but even then the older wouldn’t let him. 

“Today is your birthday,” he said to the younger. “It’s my job to treat you like the world today. Any other day and i’d make you hold everything instead.” 

Felix hit the older’s arm playfully, letting out a “Binnie~” as Changbin laughed. 

 

When they reached the car, Changbin put everything in the back seat, and when he sat down Felix asked. “So where to next?” 

“Well,” he started, “I was thinking maybe we could watch a movie?” 

“I hope it’s a horror movie.” Felix loved horror movies, and Changbin... Changbin couldn’t stand them. He finds them entertaining, don’t get him wrong, but he still gets scared watching them, and even ends up yelling at the characters for being so stupid. 

Changbin tried to hide his fearful expression. “If that’s what you want!” He couldn’t help but cave into the younger’s wished when he looked so cute and excited. So, he took him to watch a horror movie. 

 

By the end if the movie, Changbin was latched onto Felix, teary eyes clouded his vision. He snapped out of his fearfulness when he heard laughter coming from the person he was currently hugging to death. 

“Were you really that scared Binnie?” Felix asked. 

Changbin quickly rubbed his tears off his face, hoping Felix wouldn’t notice. “N-no.” 

The younger boy smiled, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“You don’t have to act tough around me Binnie. You know that.” 

Changbin pouted. “I know.” 

Felic instantly smiled brighter. “Ok now come one! I want to see what else you have planned for me.” 

And the next thing Changbin knew, he was being dragged to his car, to bring Felix to their final destination. 

 

Lastly, Changbin took Felix to eat at his favorite restaurant for dinner. 

The dinner went by smoothly. Changbin ordered a steak, and Felix ordered pancakes for dinner. 

They joked around playfully most of the time, and fed eachother some of their food. It was grossly cute. 

 

Finally, at the end of dinner before they left, Changbin pulled out a small velvety black box, and gave it to Felix.

He opened it with wide eyes, and was met with a silver band, engraved with a heart and the word “Binnie” on it. 

Felix looked up and was met with a shy smile. 

“I got both of us couples rings, with eachother’s names engraved in them. Mine says Lixie, yours says Binnie.” He lifted up his right ring finger and showed the boy. “Do you like it?” Changbin asked. 

The younger boy simply put it on his right ring finger as well, and kissed it, then held it close to his heart. 

“I love it.”

 

And finally by the end of the night, here they were in Changbin’s car outside of Felix’s home. It was almost 10pm. They had spent the entire day together, making sure every second counted. 

“I had a lot of fun today. I hope you know that.” Changbin smiled at his boyfriend’s words. 

“Good,” he said shortly, “That was the whole point.” 

Felix giggled lightly, but almost immediately stopped and blushed when he saw how intently Changbin was looking at him. 

Stars filled their eyes. A soft smile was plastered on Changbin’s face, while Felix sat there with a look of expectance. 

“Well?” Felix said, snapping Changbin back to reality. “Are you going to kiss me or what?” 

They’ve yet to have their first kiss, but with just those words, Changbin snaked his arms around Felix’s neck, and brought their lips together for the first time. 

Felix’s lips were as pillowy and soft as they looked. They tasted like the pancakes the boy had earlier. This caused Changbin to smile more into the kiss. Their lips fit perfectly together, like they were made for eachother. It was rushed and sloppy, but it meant the world to them. This kiss, to be the first of many.

When they finally pulled back, blush stained their cheeks. 

“That- that was nice,” was all Changbin could say. 

Felix smiled and said “Shut up”, before pulling his boyfriend back in for another kiss. 

The clock hit 10:17pm, when Felix’s birthday, became a day to remember. 

**Author's Note:**

> OK so first of all i know this story sort of implies romantic feelings from me but i swear i love u n shit but in a platonic way shdidjejf. This story just romantic because Changlix is the fucking shit. 
> 
> Ok so Vee, seriously you do mean the world to me. Like u don’t understand. I know recently i’ve been kind of dry and inactive when we talk but i’m trying my best to fix that. Shits been pretty shit as you know and i promise i’m doing my best to fix this shit for u. 
> 
> We clown eachother a lot n pull a bunch of shit n i hope u don’t think that i don’t like u, or i hate you. I really do love you. Literally your like one of my best friends even if we’ve never met. I promise you one day in the future we will meet and i’ll hug you and i’ll neevr let u go (Imma needa smack u first tho). 
> 
> I know sometimes it seems like i don’t care about you, and i’m scared that you feel that way, but i promise u i really do care and love u. I just suck at being a friend. I honestly don’t know why your friends with me, but the important thing is that we are friends and that i would gladly give my life for yours. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic. It’s the only present i can give you rn but one day i will do all of this for you and it will be a day to remember (minus the kissing n shit cause bleh). 
> 
> I love you Vee. I really do. I love you.


End file.
